


Feelings Requited

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is not a good person, he knows. But maybe he's found a reason to become better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Requited

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt on Tumblr: "Chris/Peter - Peter finding in Chris the reason to stop being evil and stuff - happy ending. Extra points for a little Sterek =)"
> 
> The Sterek is in the background FYI, also this is my first fic involving Chris/Peter as a pairing, so hope it's ok.
> 
> The tumblr post for this can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/92983655323/chris-peter-peter-finding-in-chris-the-reason-to-stop).

Peter will be the first to admit that he is not a good person. He knows it. He does. Even after he became sane again and didn’t have being out of his mine as an excuse, he manipulated and deceived and lied to get his way. It’s just in his nature, something he’s told his nephew Derek time and time again. He can’t help it, and many times he does it out of self-preservation and distrust of everyone else. Can he really be faulted for that?

But now, he’s starting to think that maybe he doesn’t have to be evil all the time because truth be told, it’s exhausting. He’s throat is killing him from all his deep yells of threat and mirthful laughter, and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to come up with witty and snarky puns. Maybe it’s time for a change.

It’s when Chris starts coming by, by Derek’s request, that Peter starts to think it really is time to change. It’s clear that Chris doesn’t trust him as far as he can throw him, but he trusts Derek, which Peter does not think is fair. They both commiserate about how they hate Kate, and hello, Peter was the one that killed her. Well… he thought he killed her. Ok, so he might have accidentally turned into a were-jaguar, but it’s the thought that counts right?

Peter joins Chris and Derek for training, and Stiles even joins in some times, which Peter doesn’t mind as he’s always been fond of the kid. With Stiles around he has someone around who can keep up with his snarky banter. But it’s when Chris starts joining in after awhile that Peter realizes he might actually like the guy. More than as someone he finds objectively attractive especially when he handles a gun (what? Peter’s always been attracted to danger).

In fact, the more he’s been around Chris and gotten to know him, he feels himself trying to be better. He volunteers to go take care of the fairy problem with Chris, and Derek’s eyes bug out of his head because he knows Peter never volunteers to do anything that involves work. He shares with Chris his own bestiary-like information, and when Chris asks him why he’s doing it, Peter shrugs and says because he wants to. Because he does. He actually wants to share it with Chris because trusts Chris with it. It’s a weird feeling, and the best way he can compare it to is how the Grinch feels when his heart grows three sizes.

Stiles seems to be the only one of the teenagers that comes to join the training sessions. Peter realizes why when he can hear both their heartbeats rise when they see each other and smell their arousal. The smell gets stronger when Derek volunteers to show Stiles how to properly shoot a bow and arrow (even though it is Chris that is the expert) and comes up behind him in a classic move. Peter takes the opportunity to take Chris aside and ask him something he’s been trying to ask for a while now.

"They’re cute," Chris says when they’re a good distance away, watching as Derek laughs when the arrow falls out of Stiles’s bow and Stiles hits him in the chest to get him to stop laughing.

"They are," Peter agrees.

Chris hums. “Derek should ask him out already.”

"Maybe he’s not sure Stiles likes him back in that way."

"I don’t know, I think it’s pretty obvious. With the way they always stand close together, spend time together just the two of them. The way he’s comfortable in Derek’s space."

Peter glances over at Chris and notices that what Chris just described is exactly how they’ve been. They’re standing side by side, their shoulders touching. “Maybe,” Peter says, “but Derek could think that just means they’re really close friends.”

"But, don’t you see the way they touch each other," Chris says, throwing an arm over Peter’s shoulders, and extending his hand out to point at the two young people. He moves so he’s standing half way behind Peter, instead of next to him, and leans forward so his chest is pressed against Peter’s back and shoulder. "Friends don’t get that close, do they?"

Peter swallows. “No… I suppose not. Well, my nephew can be rather oblivious. Maybe he needs a clearcut sign that Stiles is as into him as he is into Stiles.”

Chris laughs, then leans forward even more to kiss behind Peter’s ear and nibble and suck on his ear lobe. “That a clear enough sign for you,” he whispers into Peter’s ear.

Peter turns and smiles. “Yes, I believe so. Derek should have no problem asking him out now. Come on,” Peter says taking Chris’s hand and dragging him to his car. “There’s a bottle of wine back at my place with our names on it.”

"But what about those two," Chris asks, looking back over his shoulder at Stiles and Derek who have long since abandoned the bow and arrow and are standing rather close to each other facing one another.

"Oh… I think they’ll be fine. Derek heard everything we were saying, so I think he’s got it figured out now."

By the time they get in the car and start to back out from the woods, Derek and Stiles are full on making out. An activity Chris and Peter end up doing later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
